Men of Empathy
by AtypicalKai
Summary: Tsuna and his friends must learn not to underestimate the real pains of being a woman. Not a genderbend. ;) Enjoy! (Collab with Karismatik Bruh)
1. Prologue

'**Ello! I'm actually doing something a little different for this fic. It will be my very first duet. Hppygrl345 and I had this idea and she stole my phone from me, ran away to an undisclosed location, and began to type it on my notes. When I rescued my phone, we talked about it a bit and decided that I would Beta it on my computer and upload it. Sooo, here you are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only partially own the plotline so…what do I own? 0,o**

* * *

**Prologue**

~At the Sawada home. Tsuna is not yet present.~

It's the best time of the year, spring. The sun shines anew, birds are singing, school's almost out, everything is alive with fresh starts and happiness. It's just not the best new awakening for Bianchi. Today, is the first day of her time of the month AKA her period. Of course, this comes with the wonderful gift of cramps.

"Ugh, this hurts." Bianchi groaned as she hunched over the kitchen table grabbing her midsection in chronic pain.

Reborn hops onto the counter next to her to offer his generous words of wisdom. "It's your period Bianchi, it's supposed to hurt." He states blankly.

"Must. Be. Strong. For. You." She struggles to sit up straight and strong.

"The physical properties of a woman during menstruation make it nearly impossible to maintain a composed state..." Reborn and Bianchi continue talking about the health circumstances of a woman during her time of the month, which is mainly Reborn telling her that she has to leave him alone for the next week.

After a short period of time, Tsuna and his crew (Yamamoto and Gokudera) returned home from school. They saunter into the kitchen for an afterschool snack when they notice a mop of pink hair collapsed upon the granite counter top. Reborn startles everyone by jumping onto the table, revealing his presence. "Unfortunately, Bianchi won't be able to prepare you guys a snack, today." He is actually genuinely disappointed that he won't be able to see his student tortured with Bianchi's 'healthy afterschool kickstart sandwich'.

At the mention of his sister's name, Gokudera whirls around only to see her lying face down, saving him from an immobilizing stomachache. So for a nano-second, he felt like the king of the world; and then came the reality that she could lift her head up any second, making him useless to the Tenth. Grabbing his backpack he held it in front of him, keeping his guard up.

Noticing Bianchi's spasmic tensing, Tsuna asks, "Uh, Bianchi, are you okay?" In reply, she groaned and squirmed a bit. It actually got a little uncomfortable as those where the only noises in the entire house with Nana and the kids out shopping. Thankfully, Reborn breaks the awkward silence by answering for her. "She is on her period Dame-Tsuna."

"Really? I didn't think periods were that bad…"

"Haha. Yeah, how bad can it be?" Yamamoto agrees.

"Che. Women can't take anything. They're just weak." Gokudera stated.

At this, Bianchi forced out a bitter reply. "Well, Hayato if your penis was spewing blood and your stomach was tearing itself apart from the inside, how would you feel?"

"Whatever." Gokudera rolled his eyes from behind his bookbag. "Juudaime, I'll be upstairs in your room."

"I'll be upstairs too, Tsuna." Much to the bomber's dismay, Yamamoto included himself also.

As they argued their way up the stairs, (Though Gokudera was the only one really arguing.) Tsuna turned back to his tutor. But before he could ask another question, he caught an all too familiar glint in those beady little eyes. Knowing that nothing good could come out of it, he turned and sprinted towards the stairs. Dodging a bullet coming his way, Tsuna slipped and tumbled back down the stairs.

"Itai itai, Reborn! Why did you do that?!" he cried.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I'm thinking." Reborn reached up and rubbed his little chin in thought. In a matter of seconds, a mischievous smirk appeared on his face as he had an idea on how to teach his student the real pains of being a woman. A boss needed to know the feelings of his family inside and out, right? First order of business, it's time to pay a visit to Verde.

~End of Prologue~

* * *

**Oooh, so tell me what you think and if you would like to see something particular out of this fic (if you have an idea what will happen). Don't forget to check out hppygrl345, she's doing this awesome KHR Truth or Dare series over on her page.**

**That's all I got for ya, today. Don't forget to drop a review on your way out!**

**Ciao~!**


	2. His First Time

'**Ello! We're back with Chapiliciousness Two! I personally think that this is my favorite chapter. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Oh, and thank you so much to all those favorites and follows! A special shout out to MaximumRide12345 (it rhymes when you say it aloud) for your lovely review.**

**Disclaimer: Mhm, I definitely own the plot. The characters on the other hand…not so much.**

* * *

**His First Time  
**

Tsuna woke up with a terrible stomachache.

It wasn't like, I-ate-too-much-and-I'm-gonna-throw-up either. It was like sharp throbs as his insides churned around. He lied still and waited until he could move without curling up in pain. In a brief moment of peace, he left his bed and got ready for his day. It seemed to completely go away by the time he brushed his teeth, so he dismissed it as a little morning sickness he occasionally got. Yeah, that's what living with Reborn gets you. He hurried down the stairs to breakfast.

"Ohayo minna-san" Tsuna greeted his mother.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun." Nana turned to her son, cheerful as usual. She set a plate of toast and eggs in front of him.

Thankfully, his breakfast wasn't immediately stolen from him today. He decided to enjoy this rare bout of serenity that he hardly achieved nowadays.

Too bad it was short-lived. He felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck that could only come from intense staring. He looked to his left and noticed that Reborn was observing him with a smug look.

"What is it Reborn?" Tsuna asked warily.

"How are you feeling?" Reborn replied very sly-like.

"Well, this morn – wait why do you care?" He wondered suspiciously.

Reborn changed the subject. "You're going to late Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna dashed out of the room with his toast in his mouth. He flew out of there in record time to find Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting at the end of the path as usual. They began walking down the street shortly after Gokudera gave his boss the Heimlich. It seems that the toast got stuck in his windpipe during his mad dash out the door. Now that they were on their way to the school and _breathing_, Tsuna contemplated asking his friends about their mornings.

_I wonder how their morning went, and if they had any strange pains, too._ He thought and turned to say something. Though he paused when like usual, he second guessed himself. It would be kind of weird to ask something so random.

_That would be kind of creepy wouldn't it. Just randomly asking if they woke up with a stomachache. H-Haha, yeah. It's not important anyways._ Tsuna smiled in contentment as he settled his mental argument.

Gokudera noticed the dazed look on his best friend's face. "Juudiame, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah I'm fine..." Tsuna reassured. He tuned himself back into the conversation for the rest of their walk. He didn't want his silence to betray him into talking about his tummy troubles.

Soon enough they were at the school and separating to go off towards their individual classes.

_**O**_ (In P.E.)

Tsuna felt his morning sickness return in full force. In a way, this was the best thing that happened all day. In class they were going to play dodgeball. He hated the game for obvious reasons. Walking up to the coach, he politely (read: tried to hide his joy) asked if he could go to the nurse. With a skeptical look and an eye roll, he gave Tsuna permission to leave. Tsuna sighed with relief when he reached the exit.

"Juudiame/Tsuna where are you going?" He heard two voices behind him.

Gokudera gave Yamamoto a face.

"I'm going to the nurse." He replied, still not looking back.

"I'll go with you Juudiame!" Gokudera faithfully announced. Yamamoto, of course, nodded in agreement.

"You guys really don't have to come with me. I'll be fine. I'm just going to lay down for a little while." Tsuna clutched his stomach. He really didn't feel like dealing this. He just wanted some peace and quiet; something he couldn't get with his two friends around.

"Well, what if someone attacks you in your sleep?" Yamamoto had a point.

For the first time in Gokudera's young life, he agreed with the baseball idiot. Tsuna didn't think about that, he supposed it could happen. So he let them join him, albeit reluctantly.

They stopped outside the nurse's office and waited for Gokudera to do his thing. He popped his head in to do a thorough check for Shamal. They didn't need to deal with his bull right now, the Tenth was in pain! After giving the thumbs up, everyone got settled in the sectioned off area that held the sleeping cots. Tsuna was out the second his head hit the pillow. The other two settled decided to settle down also. Yamamoto fell asleep first, trusting his natural born instincts to wake him if necessary. Gokudera on the other hand, put up more of a fight against sleep; but he was just so tired and the sheets were so warm, he joined his companions before long.

_**O**_

Tsuna was woken by a discomfort between his legs. He swished his legs around to rid himself of it, to no avail. His crotch felt…moist. He peeked open one eye to check if someone poured water on him while he was unconscious. What he found was not pleasant. He realized that his sheets weren't the color they were supposed to be…

_Why are my sheets red?_ Tsuna drearily thought to himself. Suddenly, he came to his conclusion and panicked.

"HIIIIIIEEEE! I'M BLEEDING!" Tsuna screeched.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were instantly out of bed and in fighting stances. When they surmised that no one was impaling Tsuna, they turned to the brunette in curiosity. Tsuna rapidly gestured to his pelvis. The resident bomber fainted. Yamamoto nervously laughed. He had no clue how to deal with a situation like this. Thankfully, Reborn chose that moment to pop out of hiding.

He took stock of the situation before commandeering the Rain Guardian. "Call 119*"

Yamamoto rapidly nodded his head as he complied.

_**O**_ (At Namimori Hospital)

Everyone was in a daze after what happened in the nurse's office. Tsuna was off somewhere being checked by a doctor. Gokudera had finally awoken and was understandably freaking the fuck out. Yamamoto was trying to calm him down, which did not work at all. Then, throughout all the chaos, Reborn sat in a chair calmly sipping on a cappuccino. He just wanted to see the results and go about his regular terrorizing.

The doctor finally walked out and invited them all into Tsuna's room. Gokudera pushed everyone out of the way and rushed to see if his precious Tenth was okay.

"Juudiame! Are you alright!? Did someone poison you!?" He whipped out his signature dynamite. "If they did then – "

"Gokudera-kun, the doctor said I am just fine." Tsuna cut in.

The doctor approached the end of his bed to address them all with an explanation. "Sawada-kun, there have been a quite a few changes in your body... and I'm not talking about puberty." Tsuna blushed at that. "Your body has somehow adapted in a way that grants you the ability to have a menstrual cycle."

"What's that? Is that bad." Tsuna began to panic once again.

"W-Well it's not dangerous, but you may take it like that..." The doctor stammered a little, embarrassed. This was definitely one for the books.

"What is a menstrual cycle?" Tsuna asked again. He was growing irritated and he wasn't sure why. He doesn't get upset over little things like this. Something's wrong. He's acting different. It was almost as if…he was being sassy.

Reborn kicked him in the head, bringing him back to reality. "Dame-Tsuna, it means that you're having a period." He smirked. "Like Bianchi."

Tsuna just stared. And stared. And stared, as he took in this information. At long last, he returned his gaze to his friends…and screamed.

* * *

***119 is the emergency number in Japan to call for ambulances or the fire department **

**Did you like it, love it, freakin' adore it? Well, since those are your only options, why don't you scribble that opinion down in the review section. I'd love to hear it. But until next time…**

**Ciao~!**


	3. His First Time: Gokudera

**'Ello! We changed our names. Let me re-introduce ourselves. Hi! I'm Mirum Kai [formerly known as HomeSkiletBiskit] and this is my totally awesome co-writer Karismatik Bruh [formerly known as hppygrl345]. Enjoy the chapter. Nyahahaha! Gupya!**

* * *

**His First Time: Gokudera**

Gokudera walked through the warm spring night. His thoughts clouded. What was happening? Nothing like this ever happened before. This was most likely the weirdest thing he had ever experienced; and that was saying something. He would never forget the time adult Lambo popped up in the middle of a snowball fight dancing around in his birthday suit singing 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna. Scarred. For. Life.

He wondered how his relationship would change with his precious Tenth. Their new predicament has definitely thrown a wrench into their lives. _A period? Like the one that bitch was suffering from?_, he pondered, _Tenth must be devastated_.

Maybe he should try to console him by giving him gifts like he did the last time he was in the hospital. But periods are so...disgusting and weak. _Maybe I should avoid him...no! I'll never avoid my precious Tenth, even if this kills him!_ Gokudera stopped in his tracks. _Kills...him…? _

Slap!

_No, as the Tenth's righthand man, I must retain from such horrifying thoughts...Huh?_ He peered to his left. Across the street, an elderly woman was exiting the local convenient mart and just so happened to witness Gokudera's little scene. Now she was staring at him in half concern half terror.

"What the...mind your business hag!" He flipped her the bird. _Nosey old gravestone..._

When Gokudera finally got to his little apartment he heated up a cup of struggle puffs (AKA ramen; tells us if you know the joke xD) and sat down to continue Quantum Theory of Fields by Steven Weinberg Volume Three. The entire concept was complete BS but there was nothing else that was even moderately intellectual in his inventory at the moment. Though as expected not ten minutes later, he began to nod off.

He woke up around seven o'clock Saturday morning. He absentmindedly removed himself from his couch to go relieve himself.

After he zipped himself down to begin, he looked down and noticed the lack of yellow liquid spilling. Only muggy red droplets were coming out.

He blinked a few times. Looked down, the thick liquid continued to dribble down his johnny. Then, he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Looked down, and couldn't believe his eyes.

It was still there, as clear as day.

So he stood there watching the unknown liquid drip out of his johnny. _Could it be…? Psht! That's idiot talk. I'm just hallucinating is all. Tenth's condition is...unique. I could never get it._ With that he pulled he pulled his pants up and returned to his physics book.

He slowly realized that as his vision was getting bleary, and ever so slowly he started to feel a sensation of liquid coming down his face.

Plop!

He saw a drop of clear liquid on his educational book. _What? Am I - _

Suddenly, completely uninvited thoughts randomly started to flood his mind like 'What if Tenth dies?' and 'If he really dies from this period-thing, you will never see him again!' and the worst, 'Yamamoto would be a way better righthand man than you.'

He shuddered and before Gokudera knew it he was in a pool of tears, sobbing and hiccupping. Thoughts about how he may not ever see his precious Juudiame run rampant. Then, like a finger snap, he was livid. He mentally planned out step by step how he is going to obliterate the bastard who did this to his precious Tenth.

He hailed punch after punch onto the innocent walls of his apartment to release the pent up frustration. He didn't stop, even as his neighbors began to shout obscenities; he only screamed right back. Eventually, the only comebacks were silence.

Wait, why was he punching the wall in the first place? He stopped his tormenting and traded them in for grumbled insults. Though those stopped to and he immersed himself in his book once again, like nothing stopped him in the first place.

Two hours later _exactly_, he heard a knock on his door. He huffed and went to see who it was visiting him at such an early - he passed his clock and saw that it was already three, wow.

His hand was a hair's breadth from the door knob when he heard a god awful noise permitting through the cracks.

"Haha, I wonder if Gokudera's here."

* * *

**Hehehe, next up is Yummymoto!**

**Ciao~!**


	4. His First Time: Yamamoto

**Hey guys! Yeah, the wait has been oh so long. Karismatik Bruh and I haven't found the time to collaborate lately, especially since school started back up. So, I've taken the liberty to write this chapter by myself so you won't be left waiting till the New Year.**

* * *

**His First Time: Yum – er, Yamamoto**

Yamamoto was a relaxed person by any standards. It was kind of his trademark as rain guardian. Not that all rain guardians had to be relaxed, Squalo was a prime example of this. Tranquility was more of a fact of his personality. It took a lot to get him riled up or anxious. Surprisingly, Tsuna's condition was no exception.

As his father drove him home from the hospital, Yamamoto remained composed. Sure he was a little freaked out by it all at first, but the doctor said it was only a period. It's not like it was the end of the world. However, the experience was definitely new, and that was enough reason to do some research. Just because he was a little inept at school work didn't mean he disliked learning, as long as it was interesting.

So, as soon as he got home, he raced to his room and booted up his computer. Opening up his favorite search engine (the ever superior Google), he searched the term the doctor had used. Most of the results were tips on how to embrace it, whatever that meant. How were you supposed to embrace bleeding? Weren't you supposed to avoid doing it? Confused, Yamamoto continued scrolling until he came across a liable medical article. He opened it up and read: menstruation is the discharge of blood and tissue from the lining of your uterus that is formed in the beginning of your menstrual cycle. Another line below it mentioned that it generally occurs in the mid to early years of puberty.

_Of course_, he thought, _that's why the doctor mentioned puberty! This must be normal for boys. I should tell Tsuna that tomorrow so he isn't embarrassed. I just have to remember that a period is the discharge of blood and tissue from the lining of your uterus…wait – what's a uterus?_

"Takeshi! Dinner is ready!"

Yamamoto quickly closes the window. He yelled back, "Coming, Dad!" He spun out of his chair and hurried to the dinner table. He snapped as a brilliant thought came to him, _Oh yeah, I could just ask Dad where a uterus is! He took a bunch of anatomy in high school._

True to his word, after sitting down to dinner, Yamamoto proposed the question to his ever reliable father. "Hey pops, can I ask you a question."

His father smiled as he picked up his glass of water, "Of course."

"Okay, um," he blushed, "Where's my uterus?"

Tsuyoshi choked on his water. A coughing fit soon followed and his son hopped out of his seat to assist him. He pounded on his father's back, fairly oblivious to his strength as usual. Tsuyoshi raised a hand for him to stop. Once he regained proper breathing he asked, "Son…why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking about what happened at the hospital and I did some research. Uh, it said that menstruation was the bleeding of a uterus during puberty and I was wondering where mine is. You know, so I could tell Tsuna."

Tsuyoshi took a long hard look at his dear son's smiling face. He chuckled and lightly shook his head. "Oh Takeshi, boys are built differently from girls. We don't have – "

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted their heart to heart from elsewhere in the home. Tsuyoshi excused himself from the table and walked off to answer the possible business call.

Yamamoto sat alone at the dinner table pondering over his father's next words. Was he mistaken? He had never thought about the possibility that Tsuna didn't have a uterus. But, that was impossible. If Tsuna didn't have a uterus, there was no explanation to his period. Unless, it wasn't a natural occurrence at all and something serious really was happening. Maybe Gokudera was right to freak out. Yamamoto mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? Gokudera, right? We're talking about the same guy that called an ambulance when Tsuna fell off a swing. The paramedics sure were confused when they discovered the urgent voice over the line had been panicking over a scraped knee. Surely he was overthinking it all.

Yamamoto looked up as his father reentered the room. "Who called?" he asked. His father waved it off. "Some foreign investor talking of expansion plans." Yamamoto perked up, "You're expanding the business."

His father looked at him incredulously, "Of course not. Our business is fine serving the peaceful customers of Namimori. Besides, it would cost us more than it's worth." They resumed eating their dinner in the peaceful silence that followed. Finally, Tsuyoshi recalled that they were speaking of an important subject beforehand. "Takeshi, what were we talking about before the phone rang? I can't remember."

Yamamoto remembered his dilemma and that his father would have the ultimate solution to it. "You were telling me how guys are built differently from girls so – ah!" Yamamoto keeled forward. A deep reaching pain had settled in his stomach. The churning made him nauseous.

"Takeshi, are you okay?" Yamamoto raised his head to respond, only to have a sharp pain force him back down. He grunted in pain. His dad moved to his side checking for a fever or any flu symptoms. "You seem fine. What's hurting you?" he asked. His voice was laced with concern, making Yamamoto feel bad for worrying him so. He forced out, "Ah, it's nothing. Probably a stomach bug." Yet, even as he said this, his face cringed in building agony. His breathing became labored and he curled in on himself even more. "I-I think I'm just going to go lay down."

Tsuyoshi wanted to let him be, but couldn't help feeling as if his son were covering up his pain. "Are you sure?" He didn't want to have to make another trip to the ER.

Yamamoto gave the most reassuring smile he could, given the situation. "Positive."

At last, his father released him to his room. Yamamoto scurried down the hall as fast as he could. Every second he remained standing, the throbbing in his midsection seemed to intensify. When he made it to his room, he immediately flopped onto his bed and slid into fetal position. He had never experienced pain like this before. It was so untouchable, detached that there seemed to be no end. As if the very core of him had rebelled and sparked a chain reaction of spasms. He wanted to describe it as a stomachache, but it was so much more. There were no words accurate enough to convey the misery he felt internally.

For hours he lay immobile on his bed. Multiple times his father came in to check on him, asking if he needed water or aspirin; both of which he reluctantly took. He concluded that the aspirin wasn't strong enough, that it only served to dull the pain. He felt as if he should take the time to meditate on his life like his father suggested. However, he couldn't focus at all. Each time he approached a subject the throbbing increased in his gut. Most of what he could throw to together was half-hearted profanities and curses to his existence.

At times, mostly when he tried to move, the pain became so unbearable silent tears ran down his cheeks. To the great delight of his dignity, it wasn't often that it happened. A couple of times he even found himself rushing to the bathroom to throw up and dry heave. Eventually, small streams of yellow bile too made its home in his toilet.

Least to say, his night was plain awful. Nonetheless, Yamamoto would say it was twice as pleasant as the red stains he found in his underwear the next morning.

_**O**_

As to not worry his father, Yamamoto stuffed copious amounts of toilet paper in his underwear. That, along with black pants, covered any evidence of blood – or uterus lining. He shivered as he walked down the street to Tsuna's house. He had come to terms with his…condition sometime last night in one of his lucid bouts of swearing. Now, he was on his way to the Sawada household. Hopefully, with the help of the females in his home, Tsuna had discovered more efficient ways of dealing with a period.

On the bright side, his stomach had stopped hurting. Well, for the most part. There was still an underlying ache, but it was bearable enough that he could go about his day. Thank goodness. He could not have spent a perfect day curled up in bed, he wouldn't allow it.

Yamamoto knocked on the door and within seconds was met with the ever anxious face of his best friend. "Ah, good morning Yamamoto, it's a surprise to see you so early." Not that Tsuna was all that surprised. His friends were literally always by his side. It was actually kind of creepy if he thought about it. But what about his life wasn't a bit odd these days? So, like the good host his mom taught him to be, he welcomed Yamamoto inside.

On their to the living room, Yamamoto replied, "I actually have some serious stuff to talk to you about." Tsuna nodded and changed course to his bedroom where they could talk privately. When they reached the room, each boy sat down at their studying table. Once settled, Yamamoto spilled the beans about all that had happened to him the past night. Tsuna listened attentively and somewhat horrified. Although it hurt him to know that his cheerful friend went through something so awful, he was actually quite excited to not be going through this all alone.

Eventually, they got to the subject of catching all the blood. Tsuna embarrassedly revealed a solution given to him by Bianchi. Apparently, Tsuna was already wearing the pads and let Yamamoto use the bathroom to put them on. Tsuna said Bianchi went out to buy them last night since she used tampons and well, neither of them wanted to imagine how that would have ended.

"So does Bianchi know why this is happening?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna shook his head, "No, the best explanation she had was karma."

Yamamoto laughed at that, "Yeah…you know, I just thought of something."

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Do you think Gokudera…?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto for a few seconds before his jaw dropped in horror, "Oh. My. Gosh."

Yamamoto cringed, "Who knows what side effect he got, he's probably miserable."

Tsuna nodded in agreement, "Sitting at home all alone…"

A pregnant silence drifted over the two before Yamamoto proposed, "Wanna go check on him?"

"I'll grab my jacket."

And that's how Tsuna and Yamamoto found themselves in front of Gokudera's apartment with a box of menstrual pads in their hands.

* * *

**Not a truckload of humor because cramps freakin' suck. However, rest assured next chapter will have giggles galore. **

**Ciao~!**


	5. Lentil Soup

**Lot of stuff went down that in turn contributed to this super late update, but I don't want to bother you with the details until you get your share of giggles. So without further ado, see ya at the bottom and enjoy!**

* * *

**Lentil Soup**

It was funny how life managed to surprise him continuously. One would think that with the mafia and dying will flames and all there wouldn't be much else to throw at him. But nope, he was proved wrong several times in the past few days. The first was Tsuna's period of course, then the (reluctant) realization of his own, and finally this; life just had to be running out of ammunition by now. Because opening the door to the Tenth and the baseball idiot on his doorstep with _pads_ in their hands was beyond him.

"Hey! We brought pads!"

Gokudera stared at what had to be the biggest idiot on the planet. He grit his teeth. "I see. So you don't have to go broadcasting it to the whole complex, moron."

"Ah, sorry for coming over unannounced Gokudera. We've just been really worried." Tsuna said.

"About what?"

"Well," he blushed. "You got it too, right?"

Gokudera stared at him curiously and he feared that perhaps he and Yamamoto were mistaken. He honestly didn't think he could handle the embarrassment. But a look of understanding then crossed Gokudera's face. It was quickly replaced with a grumpy scowl, but at least he knew the three of them were in it together.

Gokudera weakly gestured for them to come inside before heavily shutting the door. Now that he was stuck with human interaction he supposed he could at least attempt to be a good host. He walked to the kitchen area. "Want something to eat, drink?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Wow, Gokudera must really be sick if he's being this nice. I'll take a water."

Gokudera growled. "Shut up. I wasn't talking to you. Tenth?"

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine. But Gokudera when was the last time you went to the store?" He said as he rustled through the near empty cabinets.

Gokudera shrugged. "I don't know. Last week."

"I mean actual grocery shopping. All you have are cup-of-noodles and cereal. You don't eat this every day do you?" Concern shown through his voice.

Once again, his answer was a vague shrug. He sighed and walked to the door. "In your – or well, our condition I don't think we should be eating so horribly. I'm going to the store to get some cooking ingredients. I'll be right back. Um, yeah. Don't kill each other please." With that he shut the door and began his trek to the food market.

Back inside an awkward silence settled on the two remaining occupants. Gokudera had nothing to say to Yamamoto and Yamamoto didn't want to be insulted for attempting. But eventually he supposed they should at least clarify their…conditions.

"Sooo, how have you been doing?"

"Horrible."

"Oh? Um, what happened? Did yours happen last night?"

"Maybe. It's none of your business anyways."

"Okay." Yamamoto twiddled his thumbs. "I-I got cramps last night."

Gokudera's attention was perked but he refused to show it to his greatest rival. "So?"

"Well I just thought that we could try to figure this out if, you know, we had all of our symptoms out on the table." Yamamoto sat at the counter across from Gokudera. He watched intently for signs of giving in, but Gokudera was a tough customer. He tried a more desperate tactic. He pouted, "Tsuna would want you to help me." Still there was no response. He sighed and put his head down. He supposed he could wait it out.

"I've been kinda moody."

Yamamoto immediately piped up. He nodded to the bomber encouragingly.

"I-I got home last night and every little thing started getting to me. Like you think I'm a jerk normally." He laughed nervously and suddenly ran out of courage. He should probably stop there, but Yamamoto was listening so intently, he decided a little indulgence on his feelings couldn't hurt. "So I was reading this boring ass book and I had to, you know, go to the bathroom. A-And when I did it was just this gross red..."

"Uterus lining."

"What?" He looked up.

"That stuff that was coming out is called uterus lining. I, um, I did some research." Yamamoto said bashfully.

"Ha! You doing research? That's…that's rich! Probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard…"

"Well, I did. And I found out a lot of interesting stuff about periods." He declared.

Gokudera looked at him appraisingly before nodding. "Okay, if you're the expert, why don't you tell me some of the information that incompetent brain of yours managed to retain."

So Yamamoto told Gokudera every aspect of the website. Word for word. He sucked every detail out of the short articles he had looked over, ad libbing where necessary. He knew Gokudera thought he was foolish, perhaps more so than everyone else. But he heard a challenge and best believe he would win.

When he finished his informational spiel, Gokudera indeed was left speechless. It wasn't the best he had heard and he could clearly tell bits of information came directly from an internet webpage, but for Yamamoto – nut job, baseball idiot, airhead Yamamoto – it was phenomenal. So he gave credit where it was due.

"Good job, moron. Who knew you could recite ten lines of Google?" He gave an insultingly slow round of applause. "However, that still doesn't explain why we, who are males, have these…"

"Menstrual cycles?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Yeah whatever, so therefore all of your information is useless. Clearly, men don't have uteruses-"

"We don't?!"

Gokudera slapped a hand across his face. "You have got to be kidding me, honestly."

"What?" Yamamoto wondered innocently (or rather stupidly to be better fitting).

"Didn't you take health class! You know? Boys have these parts, girls have those parts, and when put together-"

"Babies!"

Gokudera closed his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, Yamamoto. Then they have babies." He cringed. _Why have I been condemned to an idiot; where are you dear tenth? Please return and save your loyal right hand!_

_**O**_ *Meanwhile with Tsuna*

He had finally arrived at the grocery store. Apparently his new ailment contributed to a severe case of ADD, because it seemed he couldn't concentrate at all. On his way to the market, he had missed three stoplights just because an advertisement caught his eye. He also had to backtrack probably half a dozen times from stupidly taking the wrong street. Not to mention the many people he bumped into when getting into town.

Embarrassing was an understatement.

But now he was ready to shop. He even snagged a good cart. He only carried one week's allowance on him so he wouldn't be able to properly stock Gokudera's apartment, but a few key ingredients couldn't hurt. Along with the items for a steaming pot of lentil soup he had been craving all day.

Just the thought made his mouth water. He wasn't even sure why he wanted it so badly. The last time he had it was probably back in elementary school, and from what he remembered, it wasn't even that good. In fact, he distinctly recalls purposefully spilling most of it.

But, oh what had he been thinking!?

Ooh, he'd need tomatoes and spinach and onions and celery and carrots – so much deliciousness! Where should he even start? Oh right, Gokudera's kitchen. He supposed he'd get some milk, butter, sugar, salt, pepper – basic things along with some easy meals that only required a few ingredients. He really didn't need to go overboard since Gokudera mostly ate at his home anyway. Which was fine by him, he got more time (and money) to focus on his lentil soup.

He had gathered almost all the groceries he needed for both his soup and Gokudera's daily needs when he came upon the grains aisle. He supposed he should go ahead and grab some lentil while he was there. As he strolled down the aisle he vaguely wondered whether he should get green or red lentils. He heard red ones weren't good for soup, but who knows.

He had decided to just go all out and get both when he came upon an extremely distressing sight.

There were no lentils left.

No red, green, nothing. Just an empty shelf.

Somebody was going to die.

Tsuna stormed up to the shelves. He tore around all the pasta he saw left, right, and center. There just had to be at least _one_ bag of lentil left. Any kind would settle. It just had to be some lentil!

One measly bag of grains that was all he asked for! One simple request that the stupid store couldn't find in it to grant. Tsuna ran up and down the shelves, cart abandoned. No one understood, they couldn't. He needed the lentil or his entire day would be ruined. He began to sob as each shelf came up void of the little grain.

"Why!? Does everyone in the world just want to screw with Sawada Tsunayoshi!? Why am I always the target? Bastards! All of you!" He pointed accusingly at all of the concerned (and nosey) bystanders slowly crowding around him. He collapsed onto his cart in grief. "Why?" He whispered. "Why me?"

Someone tapped on his shoulder. "Um, sir?"

He looked up at the nervous teen. An employee. He draped himself over the pimple faced youth. "Dear child, please check the stock. There has to be some lentil left. Tell me there is!"

"Um, we stopped selling lentil a couple weeks ago. Nobody was buying it so…"

Tsuna froze. He grabbed the boy's face. Leaning in close he whispered. "It can't be. Say it isn't true." The boy shrugged. Tsuna slowly slumped to the ground, heart wrenching sobs following him. The young employee nervously suggested, "Um, the store down the street sells lentil –"

Tsuna popped off of the ground and casually pushed his cart towards check out. He called over his shoulder, "Peace be with you, blesséd boy."

The confused teen simply replied, "Um, okay."

A half hour later Tsuna was making his way down the street, a great many bags in tow. He was very satisfied with his findings, well, after he finally acquired his lentil of course. It was a successful trip in his eyes, besides his minor breakdown at the first shop, but all was well. It wasn't until he had arrived on Gokudera's street that he pondered how peculiar he acted. And it wasn't until he got to the apartment complex that he considered just maybe it was perhaps due to…

Well damn.

* * *

**Yup, not gonna go overboard with excuses. But just know that these are now being written purely by yours truly. Karismatik Bruh has relocated making it difficult to coordinate our writing times. But not to worry! Her ideas are still contributing, allowing it to remain a collab. Just expect more of my writing style. **

**Well, I'm finished yammering now. Ciao~ Enjoy the next bonus chapter! {uploaded in an hour}**


	6. Accusations

**;)**

* * *

**Accusations**

All three boys sat around Gokudera's kitchen table. Moments before, Tsuna finished recounting his journey to the store and the peculiar events that occurred. The much fussed over lentil soup sat in steaming bowls in front of each of them as they pondered Tsuna's actions.

Tsuna returned his spoon to his bowl and addressed his dearly held guardians. "Guys, we've got to find out what's going on. I-I can't take it anymore."

Yamamoto chuckled humorlessly as he nodded his assent. "Yeah, because Tsuna…" He played with his lentil soup disbelievingly.

"Well whatever the case," Gokudera slumped back in his chair. "I agree. I can't live like this anymore."

Yamamoto leaned in. "But guys, I already did as much research as I could and nothing's popped up. Gokudera, you said it yourself, it's impossible."

He smirked at that. "Ah, I am always right though…"

Tsuna spoke slowly. "I think… we should focus less on the 'how' and more on the 'who'."

"Psh, like that's going to be easy." Gokudera mumbled.

"Aw, come on. It can't be that hard. We should just list our enemies." Yamamoto supplied.

"Fine." Gokudera assented. "Varia."

"Kokuyo Gang."

"Hibari." The two looked at Tsuna strangely but continued nonetheless.

"Millefiore."

"Funeral Wreaths."

"Same thing." Gokudera grumbled.

"Enemy famiglia."

"Verde."

"Vindicare."

"Do the Shimon still count?"

"Well, the Varia does."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tsuna interrupted. "Those are two very different groups of people."

"True, so no?"

"Let's keep our options open."

Yamamoto quickly went through a mental checklist before nodding. "Yep, I think that's all of them."

Tsuna nodded along momentarily before dropping his head onto the table. "We're doomed."

The two guardians pondered in silence for a few moments longer, each hashing through ideas. Gokudera spoke first.

"Actually…I think we can cross quite a few of these guys off our list."

"Why?" Tsuna asked, voice still smothered in his arms.

"Well, has anyone seen the Funeral Wreaths prancing around Namimori even close to recently?"

The two addressed shook their heads. Gokudera gestured obviously.

"You're right," Yamamoto said. "It has been a while since we got back from the future. Or have even been in any fights at all for that matter. The offender has to be here in Namimori."

"So what now, are we supposed to start looking in the family now?" Gokudera asked jokingly.

"It's really not too far off. If you think about it, periods aren't an actual threat on our lives-"

Tsuna and Gokudera interrupted in unison. "Yes, they are."

Yamamoto continued, "It's more like a prank of sorts."

"An awful one…"

Tsuna rubbed his temples. "Right, right. But who?" He weakly motioned towards the pair in front of him. "Two guardians are already ruled out."

"And Lambo clearly wouldn't do it." Yamamoto added.

"Ha, more like couldn't." Gokudera said.

"Neither would Chrome."

"Or I-Pin."

Again the trio entered an obstinate still. Each silently sifted through friends and personal enemies to find someone dirty enough to pull such a trick. But not only someone dirty enough, that could be any kid at school. They had to figure out a person with just the right balance of maliciousness, cunning, and power over three of the Vongola's most promising pupils. Frustration had begun to seep into the air by the time Gokudera had his final revelation.

He slammed his hand on the table and cursed aloud.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

He growled out, "Damn pineapple bastard."

_**O**_

The three boys now stood in front of the dusty gates of Kokuyo Land. Against Tsuna's better intuition, he had allowed his friends to drag him down to the abandoned amusement park so he could personally confront Mukuro. He had no clue why they voted him spokesperson of all people, but his friends reasoned in strange ways, so doubting them would be useless. Nonetheless…

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course Tenth, why do you ask?"

Tsuna fidgeted with his shirt. "It's just that…this is Mukuro."

"And?" His friends looked meaningfully at him.

He groaned. "And Mukuro is insane! What if he…I don't know, attacks us."

"Well then it will be three against one." Yamamoto piped up.

"Unless Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome are there."

"Then we will be even." Yamamoto returned.

"Even?" Gokudera scoffed. "How did you even pass the 3rd grade?"

Tsuna sighed. "Look guys, I don't want to fight anyone. And if all three of us march into Kokuyo Land armed with weapons, _like we are right now_, a brawl is bound to break out. We should've at least called to tell them we were coming." He reasoned ever reasonably.

"But Tenth, that would take away our element of surprise. It's proven that when put on the spot, people are ten times more honest. Trust me."

"Yeah, trust us!"

Gokudera scowled at Yamamoto.

Tsuna bit his lip thoughtfully. "Well, I guess…let's just get this over with. But remember, be careful."

"Alright!" Yamamoto immediately burst through the rusty (yet still menacing) gates. The sound of clanging metal loudly reverberated all throughout the park.

Tsuna and Gokudera simultaneously ran a frustrated hand down their faces. Yamamoto laughed uneasily, "Uh, sorry. On we go…?"

"Just move, idiot." Gokudera shoved past the katana wielding teen and led them into the dirt-paved amusement park.

All around them it seemed were the ghosts of a good time. Stands for cotton candy and ice cream bars, small prize carnival games, joyously painted signs all around – they seemed faded and, to Tsuna especially, ominous. It was almost as if they were carefully watching them…

A cold breeze cut randomly cut across causing them to shiver and pick up the pace.

"Okay," Gokudera crossed his arms, watching the area warily, "Where to first?"

"Well, I've always wanted to visit the water park, you know?" Yamamoto suggested.

While Gokudera looked at the Rain Guardian bewilderedly, Tsuna nodded encouragingly. "That's a good start, I think the main building is somewhere around there anyway."

"What! We are on a mission to confront an assailant. Not a child's field trip!" Gokudera outrageously interrupted.

"Maa, calm down 'Dera. It's not too far off from our original destination. Think of it as a small detour, eh?"

Gokudera whipped around to Yamamoto. "What the hell did you just call me?"

"Hm?" Said person replied. "Oh! You mean "'Dera"? I thought it was a cute nickname, right? Haha!"

The hot-headed bomber crept nearer to Yamamoto. "Don't you _ever_ address me by such a _stupid, childish pet name_ ever again in your life! Or so help me I will – !"

All of a sudden a fierce howling resounded around them at a volume high enough to completely silence Gokudera's ranting. They frantically looked around them before Tsuna discovered far in the distance an open window and a flash of blonde.

"It's Ken." Gokudera said before he could voice his sightings.

Still Tsuna nodded. "He was probably on look out."

Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows. "Well so much for a surprise." He looked to Tsuna. "What do we do now?"

Tsuna ran a hand through his unruly hair. His first instinct was to flee, which in the past would have taken priority much faster, but he didn't thanks to his training. He shuddered. Never in his life did he imagine a word of appreciation in the same sentence as 'training' unless 'not' appeared at some point. Oh well, he shrugged off this small revelation and sought his next instinct, the instinct that Reborn had beaten into him through merciless training. Yes, that sentence sounded much more accurate. Through 'merciless training' he knew that it would be best not to stick around the area lest Mukuro seize the chance to attack them off guard using his (somewhat literal) hounds.

So he bravely commanded his comrades. "Let's go get that pineapple."

His friends stared at him oddly.

"What?" He (nervously) asked them.

Gokudera shook his head. "Hm, oh nothing."

"Yeah, let's go get that pineapple!" Yamamoto awkwardly enthused.

Of course now that it became apparent that he sounded like a complete imbecile when he tried to make his voice all deep and commander-like, Tsuna took a deep long-suffering sigh and moved on with his pathetic little life by weakly waving his friends after him.

So off they went! To bravely defeat the pineapple shaped mastermind who had managed to singlehandedly ruin their week, or if not, they shan't return. For it would be the utmost disgrace to succumb to the villain's authority without dueling on their very lives!

Yeah…

That commander voice just really wasn't working out.

_**O**_

The three decided to split up once coming into sight of their target building. Gokudera thought of it as a way to track down Mukuro faster. Tsuna, however, liked to think of it as a strategy so if one of them should perish by the hands of the pineapple maste- er, Mist Guardian, there would still be two of them left over to tell the tale. And Yamamoto, of course, saw it as a competition to see who could catch Mukuro first.

…

Well, as long as it amused him.

Tsuna would take the front entrance while Gokudera and Yamamoto would flank the building; that way no matter what part of the building Mukuro resided in, there would always be another person in reasonable distance to back them up. Or so Gokudera said. Tsuna still liked the idea of a remaining two-person legacy but wisely decided to keep his theory to himself.

Yamamoto, again, still thought of it as a fun competition.

Poor child. So sweet, yet still not very bright.

Tsuna entered the cool shadow of the building with knocking knees (hint: not from the cold). The desolate interior had but a few items of past wreckage littering the ground. The peeling wallpaper greeted him into the increasing darkness. He frightfully shuffled through the darkness while his eyes slowly adjusted.

There seemed to only be one main hallway leading to the building. Hopefully it led to the main staircase. From that point he knew his way to the theater where Mukuro would most likely lurk. With deep shaking breaths Tsuna began his journey, which honestly wasn't as easy as it sounded; every step he took echoed back in increasingly loud cackles.

No, he was serious.

He literally heard a 'joker' laugh each time and it scared him to death. Or at least very close to it. For a moment he even stopped to make sure his paranoid mind hadn't configured the sounds.

Step.

_Cackle._

Step.

_Cackle. _

…

Silence.

…

Step.

_Louder Cackle._

He was halfway to the stairs but right then and there, Tsuna turned around in the hallway and prepared to bolt. Only he didn't.

Why?

Well…

The exit wasn't there anymore.

Only an extended darkened corridor.

He gulped.

Now he was sure, Mukuro was on to him. Well, obviously. They couldn't exactly catch him off guard now that Ken had sounded the alarm. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to not think of that earlier! Now they were split up, easy targets to have their minds twisted.

M-Maybe one of his friends had wondered back this way b-because…the mist! They had to see the purple mist surrounding the building before entering!

So, with this hope, Tsuna hesitantly called out, "Gokudera? Y-Yamamoto?"

…

"…Tsuna?"

He jolted his head up at the curious call of his name. It sounded like, "Yamamoto?"

"Tsuna!"

A wave of relief flooded his body when he, indeed, heard Yamamoto calling back. So he asked, "Where are you?"

He immediately responded, "Up here! Come this way!"

Tsuna furrowed his brows and turned around back towards the stairs. He said, more to himself, "There?"

"Yeah, come on!"

Something didn't feel quite right. His tuition told him so. B-But he couldn't leave Yamamoto (and probably Gokudera) in here alone. Right, he would just retrieve his friends and get the heck out…wherever the exit was.

Looks like he didn't really have a choice anyway.

"Tsuna?"

"Oh, here I come."

Tsuna walked nearer the stairwell and the further he went, the worse his legs shook. Once reaching the foot of the stairs he took a deep breath and decided whatever happened after this, he had to be brave. He had no other choice really. So he promised himself no crying, no shrieking, and definitely no running away. And to make it clear, this wasn't for him nor was it for the Vongola. His sole motivator was his friends and their safety. He hoped it would be enough.

Then he bolted up the stairs like his life depended on it (which it sort of did).

Just a precaution really.

Once he reached the top, he peered into the darkness. "H-Hey Yamamoto, where did you go?"

Silence.

He sighed and turned around to be faced with a hallway identical to the one he had just left. "Huh?" He furrowed his brow and turned back to the stairs which should have been facing a wall. But his breath was again taken away when he was met with a continuing corridor.

"Oh…oh no."

He had been successfully trapped. And presumably the rest of them also.

He groaned and buried his head in his hands. What to do now…? Now that Mukuro had them, there was nothing left to do but play his game by his rules. Even if that meant wandering a never-ending hallway. No, not a hallway, a maze, because that's what Mukuro had them in.

And they were the mice looking for cheese.

He rubbed his eyes and began his trek through the dim hallways.

_**O**_

He found himself running before long. Of course he was running. Why not? It's a good form of exercise. Plus adrenaline acts as a wonderful motivator.

Oh, that and the footsteps rapidly pursuing him. Wonderful motivators indeed.

He thought he heard someone calling him but would rather not stop to investigate.

He turned once more. That was probably the hundredth time he'd done so.

Fatigue slowly made its way into his muscles replacing the adrenaline with a familiar adversary.

He knew he didn't have much energy left and wondered what he would do when it ran out. He'd prefer to continue until he collapsed. Enough energy to stay conscious would be good, though. Maybe giving up would be a good id –

All of a sudden, and to his great terror, Tsuna heard _another_ set of feet approaching him from the front. He was trapped. He fought off fainting in horror in favor of wondering what his plan was now exactly. He slowly reduced his dead sprint to a slow jog.

H-He had an idea.

A stupid one, but an idea nonetheless. He slowed his speed even more.

Now would be a good time for his inner bravery to kick in, but you know, its schedule was usually full.

Okay, he was stalling.

He'd just d-do it now.

So Tsuna abruptly halted and thrust both arms out to the approaching runners. He squeezed his eyes shut. Yep, a really stupid idea, he'd probably break his arms if they didn't slow down.

And it didn't sound like they were.

Tsuna braced himself for impact.

…

He hesitantly peeked his eyes open and gasped.

He was in a lounge room (thank goodness, no more hallways) and Mukuro arrogantly stood in front of him. He allowed himself to relax and breathe (read: pant) once he realized that the footsteps were gone. Well, as much as he could "relax," Mukuro was still there after all.

He also realized two people were panting at his sides and turned his head to see the flushed faces of Gokudera and Yamamoto who weakly smiled at him.

Oh, so that's what he wanted, to get the three of them together.

Tsuna looked back to Mukuro who had begun to slowly clap his hands.

"I must say, I am impressed Tsunayoshi. I didn't know you had as much stamina as your more athletic guardians. Kudos to you." Tsuna flushed embarrassedly.

Gokudera scowled. "We're…on to…you." He panted in between words. But he could actually speak and for that Tsuna was impressed. He on the other hand, was still attempting to regain full respiratory function.

"Yeah, so if you could…um…uh, stop. That would be nice." Yamamoto said with barely any breaks. Huh, Tsuna was still wheezing so his guardians to took over being spokesmen. Cue internal celebration.

"Really, now? I find that…" Mukuro stopped speaking and turned to Tsuna, annoyed. "Would you like a seat? You're labored breathing is drowning out the conversation." He gestured to a tattered blue sofa behind them.

Tsuna dumbly nodded and sat down. His guardians soon followed because all that sprinting really was tiring. Satisfied, Mukuro began speaking once more. "So as I was saying, I have half a mind to have you all arrested for trespassing. But I won't – "

"Because you would get arrested too?" Gokudera suggested.

"No, not for that reason although I do appreciate the effort." Gokudera rolled his eyes. "I simply would like to hear your petty little reasons for…accusing me." Mukuro sounded somewhat irritated at the apparent intrusion on…whatever it is he did to pass the time. His smile therefore warned them to watch their words lest he find entertainment in terrorizing them once more.

Now that he appeared to have caught his breath, both of Tsuna's guardians looked to him to give an explanation.

Shoot. He reluctantly began. "O-Okay. You see, earlier this week we began experiencing…um… Do you know what a period is Mukuro?"

The Kokuyo leader's eyes widened just enough to express his surprise. "Kufufufu~ As a matter of fact, I do."

"Ah, well. We all have one– Er, got one a couple days ago all of a sudden. And you know we're guys and stuff – " "Really? I had no idea." "And we've been sort of wondering if you –"

Gokudera burst in. "We know you're guilty! So just 'fess up and change us back."

"Yeah! Pads suck!"

Everyone in the room stopped for a moment to visually appreciate the beauty that is Yamamoto's infinite weirdness.

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Tch. Trust me." "Never!" Gokudera shouted. Mukuro chuckled before continuing, "I have nothing but complete admiration to whoever accomplished such a task as this, and I do wish I thought of it sooner. But I did not and thus am not your culprit." He sighed. "Pity."

"That doesn't make sense. You had to have done it. No one else would have the power to." Tsuna said confused.

"Oh I don't know Tsunayoshi, there's information on just about anything you can think of as long as you know where to look for it." Mukuro winked.

Yamamoto smacked his hand on the table beside him in frustration and lolled his head back. Gokudera growled, "I know it's you, so stop denying it and just change us back!"

This time Tsuna saw genuine confusion under his amused expression. "Again, I'm sorry to say that I am not the bearer of your misery." He critically examined his fingernails. "I have been… out of town on business and did not possibly have time to terrorize you as I normally would." He glanced back to their incredulous faces. "Ask Chrome if for some reason you don't believe me." Gokudera scoffed at that. "However, if you want me to so badly, I can adjust my schedule to fit your needs." His signature trident materialized beside him.

Gokudera and Tsuna contemplated each other in defeat while Yamamoto distractedly regarded his hand on the table.

Eventually Tsuna sighed as he reached a decision. "Alright Mukuro, you're not the person we're searching for. Um, sorry for intruding. I guess we'll be going now, right guys?" Both his friends nodded tiredly in reply.

They rose and headed towards the door when Mukuro addressed them. "Kufufufu~ what are you doing, Tsunayoshi? Do you really think I will let you go that easily? Especially after you have so rudely accused me." The three warily returned their attention to the illusionist. "Don't look at me like that. Hm, I simply wish to have you all escorted out. Ken? Chikusa?" They quickly whipped around to see the two mentioned standing in the doorway. "Would you be so kind?"

Ken smiled in deceiving kindness as he and his companion gestured for the trio to leave the room first. They cautiously stepped out of the room as Mukuro waved farewell then began walking down the hall. Each exchanged curious glances with the others as Mukuro's henchmen slowly followed.

Upon reaching the stairs at the end of the hallway, they heard Mukuro speak a reminding word to Ken.

"Take care not to make too great of a mess this time around, kufufufu~"

Then Tsuna heard a familiar _cackle_ in response. Yamamoto and Gokudera froze up. He supposed they remembered it too.

Of course after that they were running again.

_**O**_

"Well that was a bust." Gokudera panted. Behind them the gates of Kokuyo land were being shut by a cackling Ken and lightly smirking Chikusa. The colors of the sunset glistened off their sweaty brows.

Tsuna tiredly nodded in agreement.

Oddly enough, Yamamoto had a small smile gracing his features in spite of their current failure.

Gokudera noticed too and pointed it out. "What are you smiling for, idjit? We almost got our asses kicked back there."

Yamamoto's smile only increased. "I know. But before we left, I got this." He held out his hand to reveal a small crumpled up piece of paper.

"A receipt?" Tsuna looked up confusedly.

"From the side table. 'There's information on just about anything you can think of as long as you know where to look for it,' remember?" Yamamoto unraveled the paper more so they could read the print.

**Namimori Library Receipt**

'**Mysteries of Anatomy' by Gary Sue**

**Status: Returned**


	7. Showdown!

**Finale!**

* * *

**Showdown!**

Tsuna let his hand trail along the thick tombs lining the bookcase, his fingers leaving horizontal lines in the layers of dust. The books in that area of the library were faded from lack of use. What were once vibrant navy blue and blood red covers had worn away into their pale counterparts. He briefly wondered if anyone had ever dared venture into this dark area of the building since its construction. A creeping insect scurried across the shelf above his hands. Tsuna quickly retracted the limb and moved away. Yeah, he doubted it.

So he voiced his thoughts, "Gokudera, are you sure the book would be in this area. It looks a little…untouched."

The bomber slid his reading glasses further up his face as he turned to reply. "Of course Tenth. All books of speculative theory are located away from the sight of everyday citizens."

Yamamoto paused and peered from opposite the shelf Tsuna was currently searching over to the aisle further down where Gokudera resided. "Why would they do that?"

"Because they can't handle it." Gokudera rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. "Ordinary people don't have the nerve to read something questionable without fear. That's why if you want to find a book out of the ordinary, you have to search a little harder."

Tsuna furrowed his brow. "You sound oddly experienced in this." He mumbled.

Gokudera simply shrugged and said, "I'm a conspiracy theorist. I have to know these things." Tsuna sighed in defeat.

Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna helplessly, "It's getting late. Maybe we should head out before the library closes."

"Yeah, it's already dark. We could wait until tomorrow."

"Then the librarian could help us, too!"

"No!" The two snapped back to where Gokudera stood pointing authoritively towards them. "Tomorrow's Sunday, remember? The library is going to be closed and I'll be damned if I have to wake up two more mornings spewing blood from my unmentionables! Who knows how much longer this thing will go on."

Yamamoto shyly raised his hand and said. "Three to seven days…approximately."

"Ha! Three to seven days too many. We're solving this stupid mystery tonight." He turned back around to search the shelves. Yamamoto began to open his mouth again, but Gokudera whipped around and said, "And we don't need the stupid librarian's help." He stuck his tongue out.

Yamamoto just raised his eyebrows and muttered, "Whatever you say."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Gokudera sure was getting determined. He didn't even look for his approval this time. Not that he wanted him to! It was just that Gokudera usually didn't take charge like that. It was half-strange and half-relieving. In hindsight, Tsuna wondered if it was another…side effect. His own behavior at the super market could attest. Then again, if it was because of their 'menstruation', he felt a little eager to find the solution now too. They didn't need to wait any longer to see how Yamamoto's personality could be affected.

"What was the guy's name again?" He heard Yamamoto's voice from a significantly farther distance away then when they had been previously speaking. Tsuna looked up to notice that Gokudera had advanced in his search also. He quickly moved to a different spot.

The silver haired bomber poked his head out from an aisle. He replied irritatedly, "For the last time, Gary Sue. G-A-R-Y S-U-E. Literally the most simplistic, basic name on the planet! How could you possibly forget it?"

"Oh," Yamamoto said, still hidden in a random aisle. "I just wanted to confirm."

Gokudera rolled his eyes up to the ceiling for the umpth time before stomping over to a new aisle. Tsuna looked at the non-alphabetized book shelf in front of him and sighed in despair.

"By the way, I think I found him."

Tsuna doesn't think that he'd ever dashed anywhere as fast as he and Gokudera ran to find Yamamoto. When they finally did find him several more aisles down, Gokudera automatically slapped the dark haired teen on the back of the head.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell us you found it sooner, you babbling nimrod?!" He dragged the tall boy by the shoulders back to the bookcase. "Here, hurry up and show me where it is – "

The sound of the front doors of the library suddenly opening and closing reached their ears, causing them to pause. Tsuna silently asked himself who would possibly be coming to the library mere minutes before closing time.

Apparently Yamamoto and Gokudera had similar feelings as they furrowed their faces and silently crept further into the aisle. Tsuna followed suit and crouched down as they silently awaited the identity of the new customer.

It sounded like whoever had entered was quietly conversing with the sole librarian on staff at the front desk. Silence reigned for moments more before the jingling of keys reached their ears.

All of their eyes widened in realization. Yamamoto nervously chuckled, "I think they're closing up."

Gokudera growled and forced his voice into a whisper. "Obviously!" He put his face into his hands. "What do we do now?" He asked himself more to himself.

Nevertheless Tsuna responded, "Should we try to escape before they lock the doors?"

Yamamoto nodded. "We could explain that we just got caught up and maybe they won't convict us."

Gokudera shook his head. "Convict us? We haven't done anything wrong in the first place! Don't speak like we just robbed a bank. That's self-incrimination!" Gokudera sighed. "Look. We can just stand up and walk out of here with our heads held high like everyday customers. Alright?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "You're right. I mean, who's going to get mad because a couple teens stayed in the library a little late."

Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah, I think this is the longest I've ever been in a library!" Tsuna laughed along while Gokudera just shook his head and stood. "Now, let's get out of here before they shut out the –"

Suddenly everything went dark.

"…lights."

"Um, Gokudera?"

An exasperated sigh. "What, moron?"

"Y-you know the way out by like heart and stuff, right?" He chuckled uneasily.

"Maybe, why?"

"I'm scared, 'Dera!"

"Gah! Get off of me, you big lug! And what did I say about that stupid name?"

He muttered, "To not use it…"

"Exactly! Now get away from me."

"Aww…"

"Shut up! Tenth, you still here?"

Tsuna felt along the floor until he found the bookshelf and pulled himself up. "Y-Yeah. The library sure gets dark."

"Yeah, well in any case, we can't find the stupid book in the dark. Come on, let's see if we can find the light switch."

"Good thinking, 'Dera!"

Growling.

"Sorry."

"Just move!"

The three boys awkwardly shuffled forward. For fear of getting lost in the large dark building alone, they huddled together and moved along the bookshelves in the general direction of the library entrance. To say the least it was an uncomfortable and awkward process.

Tsuna felt someone sink their elbow into his ribs. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, Tenth. If a certain someone wouldn't have stepped all over my foot…"

"I can't help it, you keep stopping."

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to figure out where in the world we are."

"But it's pitch black in here!"

"Don't doubt my skills, muscle head."

Tsuna sighed at his two bickering friends and peered into the darkness for some sort of light source. Maybe he could find a window near a streetlight… Tsuna's eyes scanned the area until they fell onto a small white beam of light shining downwards. "H-hey guys, this way." He pulled the arm linked with Gokudera towards the light.

The bickering quieted to hushed grumbles allowing Tsuna to guide their little pack closer to the light source. He began to make out the surrounding shape to be a desk lamp. Ah, that meant it was probably at the main desk. The light switch should be near.

Tsuna wondered what the light was doing on after hours. It appeared to be hovering over an open book and now that he looked for it Tsuna could make out a person reading said book.

He cautiously took another step forward to make out who it was.

Then, he froze.

"Hm, Tsuna what's wrong?" Yamamoto choked on whatever he was readying to say after that.

Tsuna could just make out a surprised gasp from Gokudera over the intense flow of blood rushing in his ears.

There sitting at the library desk reading 'Mysteries of Anatomy' by Gary Sue (AKA the book they were bending over backwards trying to find) was none other than Hibari Kyouya.

All three of them slowly shrunk back into the darkness, praying that the Namimori prefect hadn't caught sight of them. Tsuna turned and signaled to the others to turn tail and run. Yamamoto nodded vehemently in agreement, but Gokudera was still frozen in horrified shock. The two frantically attempted to drag the bomber's sight from Hibari lest it provoke his attention. Eventually Yamamoto decided to pinch Gokudera's ear and finally succeeded in grabbing his attention enough to unfreeze his feet. However the consequences of this action happened to be a loud outburst of, "Ouch, get your hands off me you - !"

Fortunately, Gokudera remembered their situation before further exclamation could be made on Yamamoto's behalf. Unfortunately, the first outburst seemed to be quite enough on its own.

"Herbivores."

Instantly their bodies shot up rigged. But Tsuna knew that it would do no good to ignore the violent teen from experience and was the first to turn to attention. "Y-yes, Hibari-san?"

"What are you doing in here?" The boy slammed the needed book closed with an air of finality. A crack of lightning immediately followed as if to seal their doom. Hibari slowly raised himself from his seat. Tsuna could've sworn he caught a glimpse of a tonfa underneath his cloaked jacket. _Oh the horror._ Tsuna's teeth chattered as he attempted to answer the question as peacefully as possible. "Oh, y-you know, just studying for final exams like good, d-dedicated students."

Ebony irises cut across the room straight into Tsuna's core like a shard of ice. His shoes clacked on the wooden floor as he moved from behind the reception desk. "You and I both know that exams aren't for another three weeks. And a mentally stunted child like you wouldn't begin studying until the night before."

Tsuna's face remained frozen into a small, terrified smile. _Touche…_

He looked to his left where Gokudera's voice was being desperately muffled by Yamamoto. His cheeks flushed as Yamamoto struggled to keep him from bursting out in profanities. The baseball player's attempts were destroyed however after a swift kick to the shin forced him to retract. "We know what you're playing at, creep! Hand over the book and confess!"

"Or else what?"

Gokudera gulped, clearly not expecting the challenge. Nonetheless he narrowed his eyes in determination. "Or else there will be consequences."

Hibari chuckled darkly... "My specialty." Without warning, he whipped out two shining tonfas and took a defensive stance. "It is unfortunate that you haven't learned by now. When it comes to a biting contest, the carnivore always wins."

Yamamoto suddenly stepped forward and called, "Oh yeah? Well that's only if their prey doesn't outrun them first." He took a firm grip on the arms of Tsuna and Gokudera. "Come on!" To Tsuna's great fear and the delight of Gokudera's battle high, the tall teen pulled them _towards_ Hibari whose eyes were glowing with bloodlust.

"What are you doing!?" He screeched. Yamamoto simply pointed to the entrance and shoved Tsuna further in front of him. Not one to resist escape, he took off along with Gokudera towards the library doors. As expected, Hibari charged them.

Tsuna dived beneath a well-aimed strike to the skull and slid halfway across the entrance hall until his back met with the solid structure of the front desk. He blinked his eyes a few times at the realization that his head had in fact remained intact. He sighed in relief. Wonderful news for him, but his friends were still battling the lion.

Yamamoto's trained agility served him well when evading Hibari's advances. However he showed no signs of offensive ambitions. Tsuna couldn't help but smile. It felt good to know that he wasn't the only one feeling less than excited about engaging in an actual fight. It also was a plus to know that Yamamoto's instincts had kicked in and he no longer saw the immediate threats as a joke like he had at Kokuyo. While Tsuna trusted his rain guardian to take care of himself when dangerous like these arise, it was an added comfort when the talented warrior knew to handle the predicament in all seriousness.

After all, Hibari was a more than dangerous opponent.

Which again caused Tsuna to wonder, what in life had they done to upset him?! Sure Gokudera had challenged him, but that was only because he withheld the book from them. Bringing him to his next minor concern, what was Hibari doing with the book!? They had all previously agreed that although it wasn't likely that Mukuro still remained a suspect, he likely had something to do with the real culprit and was most definitely involved in the whole scheme. But if this was true, then that meant Hibari and Mukuro were in cahoots.

Cue mind blowing explosion of terrifying horror flashing across a lake of icy fear.

Hibari and Mukuro _working together_ against Tsuna and his friends!? Would it be appropriate if he started crying now or wait until he got home and did it under his bed like a good little boy? They might as well throw the Varia into the band of "People Who Are Supposed To Be Allied With Tsuna But Actually Hate His Guts And Want To Ruin His Life In The Most Morbid Way Possible."

At times like these he wonders if at some point in his life he unknowingly committed the most obnoxious crimes to the most terrifying people in the world for fun. Because if he did, a whole lot of mess could be explained. Mafia and all.

A sudden explosion rocked him out of his contemplations. He snapped his head up to find the entire room covered in smoke. As he coughed, he automatically counted it as Gokudera's doing. It was probably only a smoke bomb seeing as his limbs and the building were both still in one piece. Really, he hoped. The city would eventually trace the numerous paths of destruction back to them and the bill would not be pretty.

He caught the bomber responsible leaping from the top of a bookshelf and rolling head over heels to the front entrance where he stood and dusted himself off. Yamamoto followed dashing out of the smoke and running smack into Gokudera. Tsuna physically saw him resisting the urge to release a barrage of physical abuse onto the young athlete before catching his eye. Gokudera frantically signaled for him to make his escape. Hibari would likely adjust to the fog momentarily and make another charge.

Tsuna rose from his spot on the floor before remembering the book they witnessed Hibari reading only minutes earlier. He quickly changed his direction, just barely catching the looks of horror on his friends face. With severely shaking hands, Tsuna raked the desk for all signs of a hardback beneath the fog. And just when he found purchase on the pages the glint of a tonfa smashed down directly in the center of the book. Slowly, he slid his gaze up to find the raging onyx eyes of Hibari Kyoya pinned on him.

He felt his chest restrict, his breaths paralyzing in fear. He wondered when the air had gotten so cold and his own body so hot. A savage smirk had crawled onto the prefect's sharply featured face when, acting purely out of instinct and a tad of adrenaline, Tsuna snatched the book from beneath the silver weapon and lifted it over his shoulder where he whipped across Hibari's face with a resounding smack.

Tsuna hesitated for but a second out of shock for what he had done before the shouts of his friends drew him back into reality. Without a moment more of thought, the three dashed out of the public library and into the night, sure that a fuming monster was on their heels.

Tsuna clutched the book to his chest and after all they had been through in the past twenty-four hours, couldn't help but think: _Of course they were running once again._

* * *

**Did I say finale? Oh, I meant the first part of it of course. Muahahaha!**

**Ciao, children~!**


	8. Conclusions

**Y finale!**

* * *

**Conclusions**

The sun shined down on Mama Sawada's front lawn. Dew-laden grass sparkled in the early morning rays. She only sighed contentedly as she skipped down the pathway to gather her mail. Routinely she flipped past various envelopes, none from her husband abroad. Once again she sighed, though out of different cause. Still, life still had to continue so she made her way back to the door in an equally satisfied mood.

However not two steps in, her foot stumbled across quite the interesting sight. It was strange how she hadn't noticed her son and his two friends sprawled all over her yard. She had assumedly tripped upon Yamamoto's tanned arm while the rest of his body trailed back into the grass. Gokudera's limp form draped over the gnarled roots of a tree and her own son slept comfortably in her front garden.

A frown overcame Mama's face for but a second when a solution occurred to her. She resumed her light gallop up the pathway and into the house. Moments later she reemerged on the porch, two frying pans in hand. She smiled brightly at the sleeping teens once more before violently bringing the metals together about a dozen times, for good measure.

Sure enough, but a few clangs in Tsuna's signature mop of hair popped up from amidst her daisies. Moments later Gokudera's body stirred into consciousness. He blinked around confusedly, looking from Mama standing on the porch to Tsuna upright on shaky legs and ever onwards to Yamamoto's dead asleep body on the pathway. He blinked again. Then sighed and rolled his eyes as he too staggered onto his feet.

Mama paused when she noticed Yamamoto alone showed no signs of life. "Hm." She put a finger to her lips and made her way back down the pathway and crouched next to the boy. "Wake up, dear." She gently shook his shoulders.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Sawada." She turned to a weary Gokudera making his way over. "I – yawn – can take it from here." He said.

She furrowed her brows at Yamamoto for a moment before smiling brightly and stepping aside. Content, Gokudera executed a few minor stretches before speaking softly into the baseball player's ear. "Wake up. This is your warning." He paused momentarily for a response before standing back up and casually swinging his leg back to violently lodge in the sleeping teen's gut.

The reaction was as expected and once he regained his wind Yamamoto turned towards Gokudera and prepared to voice his complaints aloud. But before he could utter a syllable, the bomber walked away and loosely replied. "I warned you this time, didn't I?"

Mama shrugged and drifted over to her son and immediately began to dote over his disheveled appearance. "Tsu-kun! What happened? You're all dirty." Tsuna cringed as his mother ferociously picked half the flower garden out of his thick gravity defying locks. "Uh, well – "

"And you camped out without a blanket. You could have caught a cold." She tcked. Tsuna silently wished his mother would be this concerned of his safety whenever Reborn was out for his blood. It would make things a world of a lot easier in his life. Ah well, nothing he could change about it. He smiled. Acceptance felt kind of good. It made things easier to digest. Not that he wasn't a fan of keening in despair. Acceptance is just a friendly counterpart for whenever he decided to switch things up.

"…Well I'm just happy you are all alright." Then, just like that, his mom was back to the shining beacon of optimism he knew. "How about you all go up and change while I make a quick breakfast?" He smiled. "That sounds great, mom." She gave him a final kiss on the head before they separated ways.

When he got upstairs to his room, Tsuna couldn't say finding his friends already changed shocked him. Sleepovers were quite commonplace so it wasn't unusual to find a few pairs of their pajamas amidst his own. Unfortunately, about all the temporary wardrobe of his friends consisted of were mismatched pajamas. "Wow…um. You look nice. Both of you."

Gokudera lifted his humiliated face from his palms. "Just…I hope this doesn't permanently damage my reputation."

Yamamoto laughed, quite comfortable in his night gear. "It's a whole lot more comfy than our old mud caked clothes though." He smoothed his hands over the soft wool fabric.

The bomber smiled sarcastically. "Sure." He turned his face to the ground and groaned in humiliation.

"I guess I'll put on pajamas too. That way nobody will stand out, right?" Tsuna suggested.

"No, Tenth! Save yourself! Somebody needs to carry the remains of our dignity." Gokudera shouted. (Tsuna thought that sounded oddly familiar.)

"Good idea, Tsuna! We'll all blend right in!"

_**O**_

They did not in fact "blend in" even in the slightest. They got strange looks the second they sat down for breakfast with the rest of the _fully clothed_ family. Raised eyebrows and muffled laughs subsided once food was brought to the table however. Within seconds the daily war of plating began – also known as – Tsuna's daily struggle with gluttonous five year old Lambo.

Once he finished breakfast alive and somewhat fed, a very important question occurred to the young teen concerning that past night's events.

Mid-dishwashing Tsuna heaved a momentous gasp of horror. Yamamoto stopped mopping the floor to turn to the frozen face of his friend. "Huh? What's the matter?"

"Th-th-th-th-!" Gokudera straightened up from where he was wiping down the table to turn to the stuttering Tsuna as well. "The…?"

Finally Tsuna coughed out, "The book!" He clutched the countertop for support.

His two friends watched him blankly before burning realization set in. Yamamoto began to laugh nervously. "Y-you mean, you didn't have it when we woke up this morning?"

Tsuna silently shook his head.

Gokudera gulped wide-eyed. "So Hibari must have…" Tsuna nodded quietly still staring off into space.

Yamamoto decided to break the tense silence. "Come on, guys. Let's think optimistically here. It could still be in the yard, right? Or you might've dropped on our way here." Tsuna sighed and shook his head in agreement. "I guess so. There's no use panicking before we check for sure, then."

Gokudera awkwardly slapped Tsuna on the back. "G-good thinking, Tenth. Let's get moving." They mentally agreed once more before dropping their cleaning utensils and marching out of the kitchen. Tsuna had barely touched the front door when a high yet authoritive voice addressed them from behind.

"Do you really believe going outside like that is a wise decision, silly Tsuna?"

Tsuna fearfully whipped around. "Reborn!"

"I'm just saying," The Arcobaleno paused to quietly sip from a steaming cup of liquid. "You look very stupid. But you can learn from your own mistakes, I suppose."

It was then that the teens remembered the array of nightwear they currently doned. "Ah, right." Tsuna muttered.

"But we can't wear our clothes from yesterday, they're disgusting." Gokudera said.

"Maybe Mama finished cleaning them already." Yamamoto suggested.

Tsuna and Gokudera shrugged. "Might as well see." The trio headed for the stairs but were again stopped by Reborn.

"By chance, what are you all searching for?" A smirk peaked out from beneath his fedora as he flipped a page of the book sitting atop the coffee table. Tsuna lazily glanced back to the baby as he answered. "Oh, we checked out a book last night and uh…" The teen's face was frozen in a disinterested stare as he noticed something about the book currently occupying the grubby little fingers of Reborn.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Tsuna's overworked brain caught up to the details and he was dashing down the stairs, tripping and plopping flat on the carpet in front of the Arcobaleno. Yamamoto and Gokudera were quick to follow suit and kneeled in disbelief aside Tsuna. "Where'd you find that?!"

"Oh, a little birdy told me." Reborn held out the palm of his hand and a small chick fluttered over to it. Gokudera squinted at the familiar creature and muttered, "Wait a minute…"

A black form casually slid into the doorway of the living room. Tsuna gasped. "Hibari!"

The prefect only turned his nose up and sniffed. "Herbivores."

Yamamoto scratched his head confusedly. "Waiiit. What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'd also like to know." Gokudera said angrily.

Reborn sighed contentedly. "What do you say, have they had enough?" Hibari simply shrugged. Then as if on cue, a pineapple like form materialized out of a purple cloud of smoke.

"Kufufufu~ I suppose." Mukuro smirked at the three speechless teens sitting on the floor across from him.

"But really it's my though, right?" Gokudera went a grossly shade of green at the sound of his sister's voice from behind him. He felt her squat behind him and coo, "Don't worry Hayato, Big Sister is here to make it all better." Gokudera stiffened as she walked past him and sat down next to Reborn on the couch. He relaxed, however, upon seeing her wearing her signature goggles.

"B-Bianchi! What are you doing here?" Gokudera forced out.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how the experiment worked out."

"Experiment?" They asked in unison.

"Yes," Reborn began. "Bianchi and I noted earlier this week that you boys had a somewhat negative attitude in regards to her and every other woman's menstruation. So we decided it would be fair to allow you to experience the symptoms with her. While Bianchi had her own wonderful reasons, I felt that it would be best for you to understand some of the feelings of the women in our famiglia, especially when they are experiencing feelings like these."

"So it was a lesson?" Gokudera asked.

"I'd say more of an exercise for you to realize that, although it doesn't seem like it, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and even Mama can handle a whole lot more than you give them credit for at times. Imagine going through what you boys have experienced since earlier this week every month for about forty years of your life." The three shivered at the thought. "Exactly. I hope you enjoyed this lesson as much as I have." Reborn smiled cheekily. Tsuna's eye twitched.

"But that still doesn't explain _how_ you all did it," Yamamoto intervened. "I did the research and we don't have the uh, parts to do the thing with the…uterus stuff."

Hibari lowly whistled. Mukuro chuckled, "Well, that's delightful."

"Yes, I enlisted the help of Verde for the more…technical details. He owed me a favor."

Mukuro hummed. "Yes, and my wonderful companion and I thoroughly enjoyed messing with your minds."

Reborn nodded. "You both did a good job at leading them off."

"Why, thank you." He replied.

"Which reminds me," Hibari turned to face the room, revealing a large darkened bruise on the left side of his face. Tsuna gulped hard. He swiftly moved over to the coffee table and plucked the 'Mysteries of Anatomy' book from it. "I have a favor to return myself."

Then without further warning he mirrored Tsuna's form perfectly and swung the hefty tomb across his poor face. Tsuna lost conscious on impact. Then he dropped the book perfectly on Yamamoto's head. "Don't forget to study for finals…I expect perfect scores." Yamamoto rubbed his head as the prefect made his exit, yellow bird happily trailing behind him.

Mukuro checked his watch. "Well would you look at that. I have an appointment." He walked past the three, purposefully kicking Gokudera foot in the process, before prancing out the door presumably to wreak havoc among the city.

"So that was interesting. Don't you think boys?" Bianchi smiled at the in pain and semi-conscious trio.

"Yeah, I'm just glad none of this is permanent." Yamamoto beamed assisting Tsuna in standing up.

"But of course the lesson will stick with you all for eternity." Reborn nodded wisely.

Gokudera rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, yeah that's wonderful. Now how about you give us that anecdote?"

Reborn smiled blankly at the trio. "What anecdote?"

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I screwed up the days somewhere in this whole thing but oh well.**

**Aww, it took about a year of disorganization, but I finished! *Thunderous Applause***

**And another shout out to Karismatik Bruh who, although I didn't finish it with her, made this idea blossom from the get.**

**Hopefully you all will stick around as I wrap up some more of my stories. Lots of LOLs. Thank you to all who read, favorite, followed, reviewed and all the other accessories along with it. I honestly don't know if it could have turned out the way it did without you all. **

**Buuuut Until Next Time, Ciao~!**


End file.
